


Boys and Toys

by marysuewriter



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysuewriter/pseuds/marysuewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>missing scene from Hide and Seek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Toys

Rodney found John alone in the dinning area with an empty coffee mug, a laptop and a scowl on his face. 

"You busy?" Rodney asked, sitting beside him and fiddling with something in his hand.

"Just trying to juggle patrol schedules to make time to secure an area for recreation." John looked back at the screen and hit a key to scroll down. "You want something?"

"I need help with something. I'm going to try activating this." Rodney showed the small devise in his hand to John.

"What is... wait, you? The gene therapy worked? Cool!" The scowl turned to a delighted smile.

That was exactly the reaction he needed, the reason he came to John. His delight dispelled the last of Rodney's hesitation. "Yes, well. That's what I'm going to test. If it works, I'll need your help to see if the device works the way it should." He leaned in and spoke quietly with a small smile, "Don't worry, I think you'll enjoys this." 

Rodney's air of conspiracy intregued John. He saved his work and shut down the laptop, following Rodney outside onto the sunny deck. When the door shut behind them they were alone. Rodney looked one more time at the green and silver machine, took a deep breath and held it to his chest. They both watched as it lit up, shining green and gleaming silver. When Rodney took his hand away it stayed on his chest. They both stared for a moment then John asked, "Well? What's it do?"

"It's a personal shield." Rodney looked up then back at his chest.

"Okay... and?" 

Rodney took a deep breath, "When you're ready, I want you to hit me." 

"You want me to what?!" Johns eyebrows rose in shock. McKay didn't say things like that. McKay complained about hangnails and blisters from climbing too many stairs.

"It should protect me. This is what I wanted you to help with." 

John looked at him standing there. He got it. Rodney was afraid but he was trusting John. Trusting him not to hurt him, but more then that, he was trusting him to make sure this would work for him. 

"Okay, well, lets start with something less violent, okay?"

"Uh, sure, okay." Rodney nodded at him and waited. 

John looked around at the empty balcony then patted his pockets. He smiled and reached into his jacket, pulling out a folded pocket knife. "Ready?"

"Well that's not very dangerous." Rodney complained.

"That's the point McKay." John said and tossed it gently at him.

Rodney flinched instinctively as the knife hit him and bounced off. A flash of green light flowed out in a wave over his body from the impact and he looked down in amazement. "I didn't even feel that!"

"Huh," John grunted as he picked up the knife. He checked it for damage and shrugged. "Well, it didn't damage it, let me try that a little harder." 

Rodney nodded and braced himself.

When John threw the knife with force at Rodney the same colorful reaction burst out and the knife dropped to the ground. 

Rodney smiled with outright glee. "Hit me now!"

John considered the knife once more, tucked it back into his pocket and squared off to Rodney. Rodney nodded enthusiastically and John jabbed at his shoulder, more of a hard push then a strike. 

"You call that a punch?" Rodney looked disgusted.

"No, I don't." John scowled. "I'm also not interested in hurting myself on your new toy." 

He hit him harder and shook his hand out while Rodney returned to beaming in delight.

"Still didn't feel anything!"

"I did." John said, rubbing his knuckles and still scowling. "I think that's hard enough. It feels like hitting a rock. What'll it do against something moving at high speeds?"

"What, like a bullet?"

"Yeah." John rested a hand on his sidearm.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Rodney threw up a hand at him. 

"I'm not going to shoot you!" John glared.

"Right. Okay, I knew that. Then what should we try next?" 

"I think we need to be able to throw something at you faster then I can but that isn't lethal in case that thing has an upper limit on it's protection."

"Okay, what do you suggest?"

John was quiet for a moment, thinking, then he grinned. 

"What?" Rodney asked, a little mystified but smiling as well in spite of that.

"I got it. I need to get something, I'll be back. Go find some pebbles, meet me back here." John started for the door.

"Pebbles?" Rodney called after him.

"Yeah, about the size of a quarter or nickel."

"Where the hell am I going to find..."

"Try the potted plants." John called over his shoulder.

Ten minutes later John jogged back and found Rodney gingerly using a stick to poke through the dirt in one of the planters.

"Oh, for gods sake, Rodney! It's just dirt." John exclaimed raking his hand through the pot and sifting out three small rocks.

"I was getting some! Here!" Rodney complained, pouring five more into John's hand.

"Oh. Okay, good. This should be enough. Let's go back outside." John led the way back through the dinning area to the balcony, stopping to grab two forks on the way. He pulled a length of surgical tubing from a pocket and tied an end to each fork. Holding the forks together on one hand with the elastic wrapped tips a few inches apart he fitted a pebble into the fold of the band, pulled it back and shot the pebble out over the railing.

"Huh, a slingshot, clever. I suppose you used to shoot down birds as a kid." Rodney grumbled at him.

"No." John replied with the tone of someone denying that he would ever have harmed small defenseless creatures, then added, "Mom liked birds. She had dozens of feeders all around the house. I practiced on the squirrels that stole the birdseed." John said turning toward Rodney with another pebble loaded. 

John shot one after another at his chest, grinning like a fool by the time all the stones lay scattered at Rodney's feet.

"Alright! What next?" Rodney was also grinning and bouncing with excitement

John pulled his 9 mil, aimed it at Rodney's leg and pulled the trigger.

Rodney shrieked.

"Holy crap Major! You shot me! I can't believe you... "

"Rodney!" John interrupted the tirade and pointed at the ground by Rodney's left foot.

Rodney paused, bent down and picked up the object John was pointing at.

"Wait, it's..." was all John had time to say before he grabbed it. "... hot." John finished, watching a ripple of green swirl around the bullet in Rodney's fingers. They both watched the green fade as the metal cooled. 

"Wow."

"It works," Rodney said quietly, his voice full of wonder. "It really works."

"Yeah," said John. "Let's go show show Elizabeth!" 

The grins were back as they both bolted for the transporter.


End file.
